Silver Pirates - A Preview
by Whitey Ria
Summary: Just a small preview of the first story I'm thinking of creating. Take a look and see what you think.


**The Silver Pirates – Preview Edition**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

YA-HO! Ahoy, readers of the fanfiction world! I am Whitey Ria and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates…or at least I would if it wasn't for Straw Hat. *Depressive cloud* Well, until I can figure out how to be the Pirate Queen without Luffy kicking my ass, I'll just take over the fanfic world. Since this is my first story, I am only setting this up as a preview page so that everyone can get an idea of what I'm aiming for and perhaps some people could give me a critique, whether good or bad. If enough people like it, I may turn it into an actual story.

Okay, here's the basics:

* * *

><p><span><strong>History<strong>

By the time this story begins, it has already been a year since the War of the Best at Marineford, the death of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard, and since the famous Straw Hat Pirates vanished from the world, assumed dead. In the time since Whitebeard's death, piracy has reached a new high that has not been seen since Gold Roger's execution; famous pirates such as X Drake, Eustass Kid, and Blackbeard have already began a desperate rush to take Whitebeard's place among the Yonko.

But this story begins in the first half of the Grand Line, revolving around a young girl named Whitey Ria (Completely different person). Based on the name alone, many people accurately assume that she is the daughter of the Ice Witch, Whitey Bay, one of the former allies of White Beard. Like so many of her allies that served under Whitebeard's flag, Bay left for the New World, knowing that it was about to fall into chaos and that she would need to ally herself with another Yonko to ensure her safety as well as her homeland.

Unfortunately, knowing that the New World was too dangerous for a child, Bay left Ria behind with nothing but a note and her lucky silver coin, which Ria keeps with her at all times. Wanting more than anything to see her mother again, Ria spent an entire year preparing for her voyage across the Grand Line, studying her mother's note and learning to control her Devil Fruit powers.

At the age of eleven, Whitey Ria ventures into the sea as the Grand Line's youngest pirate captain, gathering a strange assortment of crewmates on her way toward the New World and her mother.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Character Profiles<strong>

**Name: **Whitey Ria  
><strong>Affiliation: <strong>Silver Pirates, Frost Pirates (Formerly)  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (Captain)  
><strong>Epithet: <strong>"Silver Witch"; "Youngest Captain of the Grand Line"  
><strong>Age: <strong>11  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>December 21st (Winter Solstice)  
><strong>Unique Laugh: <strong>Nyahahaha!  
><strong>Devil Fruit: <strong>Taion-Taion no Mi (Temp-Temp Fruit) – Paramecia Type  
>- Users of the Temp-Temp Fruit can change the temperatures of their body and anything they touch. They can heat objects until they melt or cool objects until they freeze. This ability also makes her immune to harsh environments with intense heat and cold climate. Many confuse this ability as a combination of the Flame-Flame Fruit and the Ice-Ice Fruit, but users of the Temp-Temp Fruit do not have the Logia type's ability to turn into elements. The Temp-Temp Fruit also cannot affect living creatures because their bodies shift in temperature.<br>**Notes: **Unlike most pirate captains, Ria has no interest in treasure or the One Piece – her only goal is to reunite with her mother in the New World. Because she is still very young, she has the personality of a child and often threw a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants and will overreact to the smallest insult. But above everything else, Ria possesses boundless courage in the face of danger, which everyone often compares with White Bay's reckless bravery.

Because she is the youngest of the Silver Pirates, she is treated as the baby of the group and is often spoiled by Saffron, much to Nokina's charging, who often berates Ria for not taking her position as the captain seriously. She looked to Kodama and Ika as older sisters and values Lily as her best friend, explaining her position as the first mate.

Though not a navigator herself, Ria has studied her mother's research notes on weather phenomenon, which she uses to predict the weather as it comes and even change it using the Heat and Chill bombs made by Kodama. She keeps her mother's lucky silver coin strapped to her bandanna at all times as it is her most valuable treasure.

**Name: **Enstomach Lily**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Silver Pirates**  
>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (First Mate)**  
>Epithet: <strong>"The Glutton"**  
>Age: <strong>57 (Equivalent to 19 Human years)**  
>Birthday: <strong>October 16th (World Food Day)**  
>Unique Laugh: <strong>Sasasasasa!**  
>Bounty: <strong>120,000,000 (For association with known pirate Panz Fry, repeated theft of Marine utilities, assault on Marine officers, destruction of Marine occupied territory, and aiding the escape of known criminal, Panz Fry)**  
>Devil Fruit: <strong>Mini-Mini no Mi (Mini-Mini Fruit) – Paramecia Type  
>- Users of the Mini-Mini Fruit can freely alter their size from five millimeters to the size of a giant, making them very useful for infiltration. Consequently, though she was born a giant, Lily has not mastered the Mini-Mini Fruit to where she can maintain her giant form for extended periods of time. After eating the fruit, her standard form is a foot tall. Because she was born a Giant, she still maintains her Giant strength even in miniature form.<strong><br>Notes:** Enstomach Lily is the daughter of known pirate and cook for the Giant Warrior Pirates, Panz Fry, so it was to be expected that she would grow up to a life of piracy even after the Giant Warrior Pirates disbanded. In the years since Lily was born, she and Panz Fry sailed the Grand Line as a two-person crew, responding violently when met with Marine forces, including the destruction of a village presently occupied by the Marines. Unfortunately, Panz Fry would one day be captured and sentenced to Impel Down by the Marines, forcing Lily to escape with her Mini-Mini Fruit, planning for the day when she would rescue her father.

Lily did not make a good first impression after sneaking on-board Ria's boat and eating her entire food supply, but she eventually became Ria's best friends and the only person her captain could disclose important information. Ika and Kodama like playing with Lily as a toy while in her small form, which eventually causes her to lash out. Though Saffron puts on a sweet front, she doesn't hide her annoyance when Lily eats her cooking supplies. Lily, along with Ria, remain uncertain if they can trust Nokina given her shady history.

Lily carries a unique Fork-Trident, which can shrink and grow accordingly with her body, for reasons she is unable to explain. After stumbling across a Marine supply ship, Kodama improved her fork by imbuing the tips with Kairoseki, enabling her to fighting more difficult Devil Fruit users.

**Name: **Kodama**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Silver Pirates**  
>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (Pyrotechnician)**  
>Epithet: <strong>"Powder Keg"**  
>Age: <strong>14**  
>Birthday: <strong>July 26th (Hanabi Festival)**  
>Unique Laugh: <strong>Hisisisisis!  
><strong>Bounty: <strong>30,000,000 (Suspect in the assassination of the Celestial Dragons)**  
>Notes: <strong>After her parents were killed in an accident creating their ultimate firework, Kodama lived on see the completion of their work, even asking for help from a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Inspired by her parent's success, Kodama spent an entire year to create a firework that would be even more brilliant than her parents. But on the night she was supposed to launch her creation, her workshop had been raided and her firework was stolen. Later that night, a massive firework exploded in the middle of the village, killing the Celestial Dragons that were visiting the island. The villagers recognized it as Kodama's work and she was forced to flee the island with Ria and Lily, resigning herself to a life of piracy and wondering who would go to the trouble of setting her up.

Though she is the captain, Kodama often picks of Ria like a little sister and likes playing with Lily in her small form, but gets scared when Lily becomes gigantic. Kodama's best friend in the whole crew is Ika, who shares her interest in inventing and mischief. Like everyone, she sees Saffron as the kind mother of the crew and Nokina as the stern parent of the group.

Beyond her skills as a fireworks expert, Kodama is an excellent marksman who is in charge of the maintenance and control of the ship's cannons. She is also a skill inventor, having imbued Lily's Fork-Trident with Kairoseki and creating the Heat and Chill Bombs used by Ria.

**Name: **Nautilus D. Ika**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Silver Pirates**  
>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (Navigator)**  
>Epithet: <strong>"The Living Log Pose"**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Birthday: <strong>July 21 (Marine Day)**  
>Unique Laugh: <strong>Geso-Geso-Geso!**  
>Notes: <strong>Nautilus D. Ika is the daughter of the famous deep sea explorer, Nautilus D. Nema, and a squid fishman, making her a rarity even among her kind. While generally accepted on Fishman Island, she was constantly harassed by the thugs of the Fishman District for being part-human until she was forced out of Fishman Island and escaped to the surface world. From then on, Ika traveled across the Grand Line, jumping from island to island in hopes that one day she would meet her idol, Jinbe the Sea Knight, and ask to join his crew.

Like Kodama, Ika has a mischief streak that usually involves her crewmates being the victims of their hilarious pranks, particularly Ria and Lily, though is quite scared of Lily even in her small form. Ika generally gets along with Saffron though feels awkward when she fusses over her, not used to having a mother figure. Though she doesn't like being scolded, Ika admires Nokina above everyone else as a respected warrior, often at times begging asking her for combat lessons.

Besides natural superhuman strength and lessons in Fishman Karate, Ika possesses an unnatural gift to navigate her way through the Grand Line without the use of a Log Pose. When asked how this was possible, her only answer was that she could "hear the voices of the islands". Whether this ability stems from Haki, Devil Fruit or her own natural talent remains unknown. This ability seems only effective at sea as she gets hopelessly lost on land.

**Name: **Saffron**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Silver Pirates, Kuja Pirates (Formerly)**  
>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (Cook)**  
>Epithet: <strong>"Snake Charmer"**  
>Age: <strong>20**  
>Birthday: <strong>July 16th (World Snake Day)**  
>Unique Laugh: <strong>Heeshishishishi!**  
>Notes: <strong>Saffron was originally a cook for Boa Hancock's Kuja Pirates until hopped on a small row boat to collect some fish and forgot to tie a line to the ship, which left without her. Saffron drifted for three days until she washed up on the shore of a nearby island and crawled into the closest restaurant, which happened to be the most expensive one of the island. She ended up eating her way through twelve courses, but when it came time to pay the bill, she failed to realize that she didn't have any money to pay with. In order to pay back for the food, Saffron agreed to work at the restaurant as a dancer. Unfortunately, because she is naïve to the ways of the outside world, the restaurant owner takes full advantage of her and has no intention of letting free entertainment slip through his fingers.

Saffron is very naïve and clueless about the customs of the outside world, making her very blunt and awkward when talking about subject like sexuality and killing. Nonetheless, she takes care of Ria, Ika, and Kodama with a motherly affection and respects Lily as a proud warrior of her gender. She is, unfortunately, very oblivious to Nokina's affection for her, often misinterpreting her flowers and love notes as friendly gestures.

Like all women trained in the Kuja Pirates, Saffron is a master of Armament Haki and focuses her techniques through her twin snakes, Asclepius and Caduceus. She also very proficient in tracking and hunting, making her the main source of the crew's food supply.

**Name: **Nokina**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Silver Pirates, Revolutionary Army, Celestial Dragons (Formerly)**  
>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (Doctor), Revolutionary, Bodyguard (Formerly) **  
>Epithet: <strong>"The Dragon's Fang"**  
>Age: <strong>24**  
>Birthday: <strong>November 3rd (Culture Day)**  
>Unique Laugh:<strong> …**  
>Bounty: <strong>150,000,000 (For involvement with the Revolutionary Army, infiltrating Marine Headquarters, and the assassination of a Celestial Dragon)**  
>Notes: <strong>Not much is known about Nokina's past other than she hails from the Wano Country and spent years of training as a Kunoichi before she disappeared entirely. The next time she appeared, she was serving as a bodyguard for a member of the Celestial Dragons and well-known for killing anyone who upset them, even for the smallest details. But on the day the Celestial Dragons visited Fireworks Island to observe the celebration, a massive firework exploded in the middle of the village, killing the Celestial Dragons instantly. In the midst of the confusion, an unknown person called Nokina out as a murderer and revealed that she was really a spy for the Revolutionary Army. After that day, the whole world knew Nokina's true loyalty and she was forced into hiding.

Being a member of the Revolutionary Army and trained for years as a Kunoichi, Nokina naturally does not trust the people in the crew, believing pirates are nothing more than dishonorable fools. Though she admittedly has a soft spot for the young captain, who she believes could be someone great if she would take her position seriously. Nokina has displayed constant signs of romantic affection for Saffron that is obvious to everyone except her.

As a Kunoichi, Nokina is trained to fight from the shadows and used every tool available to her, but her most favored weapon is a metal war fan that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. And whenever available, Nokina takes advantage of the pyrotechnics Kodama creates as smokescreens for quick escapes.

**Name: **Whitey Bay**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Frost pirates, Red-Hair Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates (Formerly)**  
>Occupation: <strong>Pirate (Captain), Researcher**  
>Epithet: "<strong>Ice Witch"**  
>Age: <strong>39**  
>Birthday: <strong>December 31**  
>Unique Laugh: <strong>Yukukukuku!  
><strong>Bounty: <strong>650,000,000**  
>Notes:<strong> A famed New World pirate captain and mother to Whitey Ria, Bay played an important role in the War of the Best, though the war ended in defeat for the New World pirates. Since Whitebeard's death at the hands at the Blackbeard pirates, Bay knew that it would only be a matter of time until a new generation of pirates would begin making grabs for Whitebeard's territories, including Bay's homeland. In order to ensure her own safety and the safety of her daughter, Bay quickly took to sailing under the flag of Red-Hair Shanks, who had earned a reputation as a fair and benevolent Yonko.

Though it is not widely known, White Bay is secretly a well-respected researcher on weather phenomenon under the assumed alias of Snow White. She has made numerous contributions to the study of the Grand Line's climate and many inventions based on it, including the Weather Balls that can only be harvested on Weatheria. Though she has been told many times that she could become a scientist for the Marines and wouldn't have to worry about the bounty on her head, Bay always scoffs at the idea, calling the Marines an organization of hypocrites.

Like all pirates who sailed under Whitebeard's flag, White Bay considers her crew and her allies as family and is fiercely protective. This affection is intensified with her own daughter, Ria, whom she was forced to leave behind after Whitebeard's death in concern for her own safety. Though she is prone to lashing out when someone does something stupid such as when Ria ate a Devil Fruit that Bay unknowingly gave her to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>This is simply a rough draft and introduction page to give you an idea of what to expect. If you have any thoughts or questions you would like to ask, feel free to send them through a review or by PM. This is my very first story, so I'm not expecting it to be great, but I would like people's honest opinion if you think this would be a good story to read.<strong>

**I wait patiently for your thoughts.**


End file.
